Last End
by NintendoGal55
Summary: AU. It's been many centuries since Halloween began. But now that it no longer exists, it comes to mean that Halloween Town will cease to exist. Jack and Sally hold together for the last end...


**As some of you may know, _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_ is pretty much my favourite Zelda game...probably aside from _Twilight Princess_. It's really even just one of my favourite video games PERIOD!**

**One of the saddest moments, was if you go to Romani Ranch on the Night of the Final Day, before 8, if you completed all the sidequests involving the ranch, this happens. Cremia tells Romani that she can sleep in bed with her that night. Romani is even excited because Cremia is making a mask for her to signify that she's an adult. Looks like Cremia wasn't telling Romani about the doomsday to protect her...**

**Really, this game, is just awesome and REALLY has you feeling for the characters. I love it.**

**I wanted to make this story here...a little one shot of what would happen if Halloween ever died, that it just faded over the years and is now ready to disappear altogether? I wanted to base it on that, and also...well, a little inspiration also from Majora's Mask.**

**Okay, so I may not TRULY believe this, but I wanted to take the idea and make a sad story from it. As a tribute.**

**AU!**

**The title is based on the title of the musical score "Last End" from _Majora's Mask_. It's the music that plays on the Night of the Final Day after midnight. Imagine that song playing.**

**The reprise of _This Is Halloween_ was written by Azure129 and I, featured in our collaboration story "Meant To Be"**

**All characters are owned by Tim Burton**

* * *

><p>"And it is...with a heavy heart, that Halloween has truly faded over the years. It has been said that when a Holiday dies, we will indeed die with it. This has been said before, centuries ago, and we all knew this may come."<p>

Looking out at all the sad, scared faces, Jack sighed as he looked over to Sally, nodding for her to continue as well.

"It is true by now...eventually we will all...cease to exist." Sally said sadly, her voice quivering a little. "I know that it will indeed be a terrifying process for all of us. But, we can take the time to look back on all of our accomplishments, and the years we've all had together. And I can say...it was truly an honour, a privilege, to have been your Queen..."

Jack took Sally's hand, gently squeezing it, and addressing the crowd once more. "And I can say with all the honesty and sincerity, that it has been a privilege and honour to have been your King. You are all horrible, wonderful people, and you deserved nothing short of the best."

"How long do we have?" The Harlequin demon asked, his voice breaking a little.

A sigh escaped Jack as he decided it was best to be honest. "It will be three days before Halloween is removed from the calendar in the real world. Completely erased."

Whispers and light chatter was heard amidst the crowd. It was an approaching doomsday, and everyone was scared. Scared of no longer existing, terrified of what would become of them.

"Everyone, we only have one last order. That you all live the last three days to the fullest, be with your loved ones, and you do as you please," Sally spoke up then. "I hope with all my heart that you all will have a fulfilling final three days."

"Whatever may happen, we're all in this together," Jack added in, pausing a moment. "Always."

A few citizens were now shedding tears, the wolfman howled, and even the Mayor looked ready to burst into sobs. The meeting was later adjourned, and everyone went their separate ways.

With only three days remaining...until Halloween was gone forever, there seemed to be so little time left.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's almost over!"<p>

"Tell me about it!"

"I'm scared..."

Lock, Shock and Barrel sat around their treehouse, completely nervous, despite trying to hide it.

"We should throw a huge, final prank!" Said Barrel, grinning.

Lock sighed, shaking his head. "It'd be no use. Everything will be gone, anyway."

"Yeah," Shock agreed, taking off her witch hat. "We're all gonna die."

"Yep," Lock looked at them both, and bit his lip.

"...I'll miss you guys," Barrel admitted, licking his lollipop. Slowly.

"Shut up! We can't get sentimental or mushy like this!" Shock berated, her fingers squeezing her hat even tighter. "We've got to be strong! Besides, it's not like it'll be for forever."

"What? What are you talkin' about?" Lock looked at her weirdly.

"...There's something else out there, I know it!" Shock went on, and managed to take a breath to calm herself. Which was rare. "I think we're all just...going on to some other place."

Lock and Barrel considered her words, which actually were surprisingly far beyond her years, or even far beyond her character.

"Some other place?" Lock repeated.

"Why not? It can't be completely over! There's gotta be some other place we can go to!" Shock went on, shrugging. "We'll just start a new life there."

"If we get lost, we can find each other again!" Barrel realized, grinning now.

"Who says I'd want to find you two idiots?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

A bit of a brawl broke out between them, tossing bugs and other objects at each other. At the same time, despite the heaviness of them soon departing from this world, from all that they knew, there was something they could hope for. Deep down, they were scared, lest they wouldn't admit it. Something that was just lifting their hearts, making them no longer afraid.

Lock, Shock and Barrel had tough times and friction as a trio, but there was always one thing for sure. They always had each other's backs, and stuck together no matter what. It would be something they would carry through even in the next place they would come to after this was over.

All that mattered then, was that they weren't afraid anymore.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's over. It's been many centuries, but it feels as if it only just begun."<p>

"I'm gonna miss this place!"

"There goes Halloween..."

"It was bound to happen eventually, wasn't it?"

"Either way, Jack will live on somehow."

"Jack and Sally both, especially."

"They've been together for centuries, of course they'll come back together somehow."

"Whatever happens, they'll always be our King and Queen."

"It's all happening too soon."

"What's going to happen to us?"

"Even we can't answer that."

"I'll miss everything..."

"I'm scared!"

"This is more terrifying than Halloween!"

"Come on guys, we gotta be strong!"

"Jack will want us to be strong!"

"Sally, too!"

* * *

><p>On the night of day three, there was one last thing the townsfolk all did together to make their final night memorable.<p>

It wasn't Halloween, but it was no reason why the crowd didn't divulge in one last Halloween celebration. The entire event was completely improvised, smaller than their traditional nights, but for their final days, it was all part in easing their hearts.

Unlike their usual tradition, they instead danced around the Town Square singing their famous song. Well, the reprise that was re-done years ago when Sally became the Queen, and Lock, Shock and Barrel joined in on the fun.

_Boys and girls of every age  
>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?<br>Come with us and you will see  
>This, our town of Halloween<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!<br>This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
>Trick or treat till the neighbor's gonna die of fright<em>

_It's our town, everybody scream!  
>In this town of Halloween<br>_

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!<em>

_I am the one hiding under your stairs  
>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>

_In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<br>_

_In this town, don't we love it now  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!<em>

_Round that corner, man, hiding in the trash can  
>Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll-<br>Scream!  
>This is Halloween<br>Red and black, and slimy green  
>Aren't you scared?<em>

_Well, that's just fine  
>Say it once, say it twice<br>Take a chance and roll the dice  
>Ride with the moon in the dead of night<em>

_Everybody scream, everybody scream!  
>In our town of Halloween<em>

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
>Here in a flash and gone without a trace!<em>

_I am the 'who' when you call 'who's there?'  
>I am the wind blowing through your hair<em>

_We are the trick-or-treaters of the night!  
>Helped overthrow Oogie, we'll fill you with fright! <em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>Halloween! Halloween!  
><em>

_Tender lumplings everywhere  
>Life's no fun without a good scare!<br>That's our job, but we're not mean  
>In our town of Halloween!<em>

_In this town, don't we love it now!  
>Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!<em>

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
>And scream like a banshee<br>Make you jump out of your skin  
>This is Halloween, everybody scream!<em>

_Ragged Sally is coming right at you  
>And squeals like a bat<br>Make you run for the hills!  
>This is Halloween, everybody shout!<em>

_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy and gal  
>Our man Jack is King of the pumpkin patch<br>With our lady Sally right at his side  
>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King and Queen!<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>

_In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>

_La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
>La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)<br>La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
>La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)<br>La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
>La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)<br>La (la, la, la, la), la, la (la, la, la, la)  
>La (la, la, la, la), wheee!<em>

Much like they usually would during most celebrations, Jack and Sally were nowhere to be seen at first, not until they appeared out of nowhere and scared everyone.

There were cheers, laughter, stories of better times, music, dancing. It even reminded them of Jack and Sally's wedding, or the nights they renewed their vows. There was just that sweet chair in the midst of Halloween havoc.

But it wasn't long before the impending doomsday settled. Jack and Sally then rose to make one final speech to the town.

Jack went first, holding his hands up for the citizens to quiet down.

"Halloween has always been our holiday, it has been what we made it ever since it began. The day would indeed come that it would be gone forever. It hurts to have to go along with it, but that is the way it all will work. We've all been through very much together, from discoveries to danger, from stealing Christmas, Oogie's return... All of it is a journey never to be forgotten. At least in it all, we've left plenty of stories they can tell. Hopefully our memories will be passed on, even if we no longer exist with it. There have been hardships and downfalls, but no matter what, we always rose up and got it together again." He paused a moment, squeezed his wife's hand.

"This may be the same thing, just in a different way. I know I will miss every one of you. You have all contributed to Halloween, and the town itself in your own ways so wonderfully. I thank you all so much, for sticking it through until the end. I can't express my utmost gratitude in all of you. You deserve nothing but the best, from the beginning, all the way to the end."

Sally spoke up next, holding back tears.

"I've said it before, and I will say it again. It has been an honour, a privilege to be your Queen. Serving and protecting all of you is something I keep close to my heart. You are all the most horribly wonderful denizens anyone could ask for. This will be sad for us all to leave behind... In the end we may not know what will come of us. We've all been through so much together, and as Jack said, all of it has been a journey never to be forgotten. Every Halloween passed may have been one step closer to this...last end, but it was always a glorious step toward a great future."

There was a pause, and Jack embraced her warmly. Sally reciprocated, and then pulled away to conclude. "This last end is saddening to us all, but no matter what, we'll always have each other. We are all connected, we're all in this together. Always."

Once again Jack embraced Sally as they gazed out to the entire crowd as they both cheered and let tears fall. There was a moment of silence that followed, mourning the loss of their town. Their holiday. Their King and Queen. And each other.

The wolfman howled.

The Mayor made one last speech of his own, crying all the while.

Ethan the Corpse Kid cried with his mother and father, the entire family holding each other. Ned and Bertha held their son, and each other, with tears in their eyes as well.

The Vampire Brothers bowed their heads in spiritual prayers.

Lock, Shock and Barrel held each other's hands behind their backs, unseen to everyone around them.

Undersea Gal weeped from her place in the fountain, mixed with the water dripping off her.

Helgamine and Zeldabourne both wept with saddened laughter.

Mr. Hyde, along with the smaller and smallest Mr. Hydes, all softly sang a song of farewell, with a few of the others humming along.

Behemoth sadly hugged a small pumpkin he had.

The Harlequin Demon shed tears of his own for the first time in centuries.

The Cyclops was sobbing, his single eye pouring with tears.

The Devil man patted the Cyclops on the back, trying not to cry himself.

The Gatekeeper joined in with everyone else, hanging his head low in a moment of silent mourning.

Clown couldn't even keep on his unicycle, so he was standing there, holding it in his hands as a single tear slid down his face.

Dr. Finkelstein wasn't crying, but he was trying not to. Jewel was behind him, hands on his shoulders over his wheelchair and leaning their heads together.

Igor was enjoying his last bone biscuit, but it didn't help in how sad he felt.

Jack and Sally shared one last kiss in front of the entire town before addressing them once more.

"Happy Halloween, everyone...And goodnight. Because really, this isn't goodbye. It's only goodnight for now."

"Goodnight, everyone...goodnight."

"Goodnight!" The townsfolk chorused, in a mix of sadness and mild cheer. "Goodnight, Jack and Sally!"

Jack and Sally left, while the townsfolk did the same, going their separate ways with or without someone in tow. For the last time.

Dr. Finkelstein and Jewel bid a farewell to Jack and Sally before they headed to their respective homes. Sally exchanged a tearful hug with her creator and father figure, thanking him for everything. Dr. Finkelstein, though having done so centuries ago, apologized for having mistreated her. She forgave him yet again.

Jack and Dr. Finkelstein shook heads, with the latter thanking him for having been a good husband to Sally. Jack as well, thanked him from the bottom of his heart for creating her. Especially in how glad he was to have someone he loved and cared about to be there with him when it was over.

Sally and Jewel shared a hug, feeling like a mother and daughter losing each other forever. They thanked each other for all they had done over the years, as Sally thanked her for having taken care of Dr. Finkelstein all this time.

Both pairs then headed home (with Igor following Dr. Finkelstein and Jewel), for the last time.

* * *

><p>When Jack and Sally came home, they got into bed together, not even bothering to change their clothes. Despite that they had spent most of the morning (and the past three days) making love for hours on end during the day, they partook in doing so one last time. Just one last time.<p>

After they had, fully dressed once more, they lay in bed, in each other's arms. Zero was nestled under the covers with them too, shaking sadly.

"Oh, Jack...Jack...I'm scared..." Sally wept softly, tears flowing down her face. She snuggled more into him, trembling. "I don't want to die..."

Feeling his bones shatter, Jack only wished he could prevent Sally from ever facing this. And yet, he knew he couldn't. All he could do was love her, comfort her, and be there with her in her final moments. Their final moments.

Jack kissed her forehead, cradling his beloved rag doll and stroking her hair. "Sally...shh...it's all right. It's okay, my darling. You're not alone. You don't have to be scared...because this isn't goodbye. Sally, we will see each other again, we will pass on to another place."

Sniffling, Sally looked at him questioningly. "You think so...?"

"Yes, I have a good feeling of that." Jack assured gently, feeling tears of his own pour from his sockets. "Oh, Sally... Being with you these past centuries... I'm actually glad it's ending this way. Because...I would rather be gone this very moment, than having to live my entire existence without ever knowing you. We _will_ see each other again. We'll find each other. No matter what, we'll always be together. ...Don't be afraid, Sally...it's all right."

Holding to him tighter, Sally felt such a warm sense of peace wash over her. She looked at him with teary eyes, her lips tugging into a small, sad smile. "Jack...I'm grateful...very grateful...to have been with you...when in my early life, it had been just a dream. If I could do it all over again...I would never change a thing."

"As would I. Never." Jack promised, and kissed her, sweetly. "I love you, Sally. I love you, my bride...my Queen."

"I love you too, Jack...my love...my King." Sally whispered. "We'll...greet the morning together."

"Together." Jack went on. "We'll greet the end, together. With you too, Zero."

"Arf..." Zero murmured sadly.

Jack and Sally Skellington, the Pumpkin King and Queen, eternal lovers, held each other, with Zero, as the end approached. No longer did they feel afraid, for they knew they would come together again in a better place. Halloween may not exist, and maybe they would cease to exist as long as there was no Halloween. But wherever they would go, they would find each other again.

It was the last end.


End file.
